


Just Might Find 23

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [27]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sean discuss the concept of doing some more prison roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 23

"It's a damn good thing I work out all the time," Bill says as he pours another glass of wine and pushes his plate away. "Anyone fed by you would have to."

"Hmph. I think it's a good thing _I've_ been working out, or I'd never be able to keep up with you," Sean says, eyes crinkling at the corners with his grin. "Can I get you anything else, master?"

"Yes," Bill says, getting up from the table. "You. In the living room. The dishes can be done later. Bring some wine or whatever you want; I've got a bit of a proposition for you."

That's intriguing enough to make Sean raise an eyebrow, and he heads into the living room with Bill, glass of wine in hand. He sets the wine down on the coffee table and curls up at Bill's feet. "Here?" he asks. "Or would you rather have me up further?"

"There's good," Bill says, reaching down to stroke the back of Sean's neck. "I was thinking about how well this morning went, and I want to go further with that kind of roleplay."

"Would you," Sean says, groaning softly. "I liked it," he says. "I'd like to go further. What did you have in mind?"

"Something at the club," Bill says, tightening his grip on the back of Sean's neck. "Maybe even two days. You in a cell, me as your guard."

"Fuck, yes, please, Master," Sean says, groaning a little more with the rougher touch. Bill's hand on his neck is distracting in all the right ways, but so far he hasn't had any trouble keeping up with the conversation. "Feels good," he murmurs.

"I thought you'd like the idea," Bill says with a laugh. "The only reason I wanted to clear it with you first is that I was wondering how you'd react to another prisoner being involved."

Sean blinks and looks back up at Bill. "Oh," he says softly. "I think we could do that. We'd need to talk first. I think there might be some tripwires involved with playing with someone else."

"Which would be why I asked," Bill says. He strokes Sean's neck and continues. "What kind of tripwires are we looking at here?"

Sean rubs his cheek against Bill's knee and sighs. "Christ, I fucking hate being insecure," he murmurs. "I'd like to ask -- if it's not going to fuck things up too badly -- I'd like to ask you not to push on a replacement angle. Things like telling me you might as well get rid of me, that you like the other boy better, that--" Sean's cringing just thinking of it. "I don't think I'd take that very well, and probably worse in role."

"I understand," Bill says. "I was more thinking of the other guy being a new guy on the block, someone the guard is expecting his bitch to take care of, and of course share."

Relieved that he doesn't have to go into detail or explain it any further, Sean nods. "That I could do," he says. "That'd be easy, I--" He looks up, blinking. "Do you want me to top someone else? Or would it actually be a fight?"

"I'd say that would depend on who it is," Bill replies. "I didn't actually have anyone in mind. Well, not exactly," he adds, tilting his head a little as he mentally runs through the list of the people he knows here in London. "You know of anyone?"

"The only people I've scened with in the last six months or so have been doms," Sean says, nuzzling at Bill's knee again. "I'd be open to nearly anyone. We could ask around if you don't just want someone assigned for it."

"Well, I'm sitting here thinking about people I know who might be interested and someone came to mind," Bill says, thinking of a conversation held in LA last year. "How do you feel about Jason Isaacs?"

"Jason? I like Jason," Sean says immediately. "I like Jason quite a bit." He's trying to imagine running a scene like this with him, though, and can't help frowning slightly. "Things have been awkward on-and-off, though, here and there. If you think he'd be all right with it, Jason would be fine." _More than fine._

"It's just something he said when I talked to him last," Bill says, "About Liam...." And then he trails off, because, of course, he'd forgotten about the fact that Liam was once involved with Sean. "Or is that all a little too tangled up?"

"No -- no, it's not--" Sean shakes his head. "And I do like him. Always have. But maybe I ought to talk to him about this before we start getting into plans. Or you should. Or the both of us." _Or we could forget talking and just -- no, bad idea._ Sean makes a face and then laughs at himself for it. "Sometimes I still want to throttle whoever invented this 'talking about things' crap."

"Lesbians," Bill says. "I always blame them." He grins. "The best thing for me to do here is to call Liam. No point in talking this through if Jason's master won't allow it."

"Good idea." Sean nods. "Can't imagine Liam having a problem with it, but it's better to be sure..."

"Yeah," Bill says. "Should stick to kink etiquette and all. I'll give him a call and then maybe we can surprise Jason." Bill shakes his head. "He told me that people were surprised when he turned out to be bi and kinky. I sure as hell wasn't."

"No?" Sean asks. "I only met him after he'd joined, so I don't have much basis for comparison. Can't really imagine him any other way."

"He used to think he was straight," Bill says, shaking his head. "But you'd see him looking at other guys without even knowing what he was doing. Particularly on BHD, where it was kind of hilarious, really. I mean here's Jason looking tough as nails with no hair and the accent and the uniform and all I could think was 'damn, he's cute'."

"On one hand, I can't blame you -- on the other, 'cute' isn't the first word that comes to mind when I'm thinking about Jason in Black Hawk Down," Sean admits. "But then again, I wasn't there--" It's an odd realization, thinking about how many people he knew were on that set -- Bill and Jason, Ewan -- _David and Kyle_. Sean grimaces.

"Sorry," Bill says, guessing the reason for the grimace. "So," he continues, wanting to change the subject. "I gather you're vaguely interested in spending a couple of days in a cell?"

"More than vaguely," Sean says, happily latching onto the subject change. "I really enjoyed what we did with that earlier today. Would've been even better with the right setting."

"And better boots," Bill says with a grin. "All right; I'll see what I can do to set it up." He takes a drink of wine and plays with Sean's collar. "You make a good bitch."

Sean blushes at that, not that he should have expected otherwise. "I'm glad you thought so, master," he says. He can't help it, then; he gives Bill a slightly wicked grin and adds, "You make a good leather daddy."

"Oh, Christ," Bill says, burying his face in his palm. "You heard that."

"I did," Sean says, grinning more now. "Haven't heard that much outside of, ah, reading material..." _I didn't know he could blush._

"Yeah, well," Bill says, lifting his head to smile ruefully at Sean. "You didn't get your education in New York's leather bars. My first three boys called me Daddy on occasion." _And I called Jerry "daddy", but we won't go there._

"Do you like it?" Sean asks. He kneels up and puts his hands on Bill's knees, squeezing gently. "Is it something that might get you off in a scene or two?"

"I'm not sure," Bill says. "It was a long time ago, but it's a title I feel I earned, if that makes sense." He strokes Sean's face, sliding his hand around to the back of Sean's neck. "What about you? You wanna be Daddy's leatherboy?"

Sean goes red all the way to the tips of his ears, hearing that, and he grins. "Just makes me wonder what it would've been like to be part of the scene back then," he murmurs. "How I would've done if I'd started off early."

"Other than the fact that you like women," Bill says with a slight smile, "I think you'd have done just fine. We weren't all that tolerant of bisexual men back then."

Sean nods and rubs his cheek against Bill's knee. "It was odd coming around to it late," he says. "I always knew I loved getting fucked, never minded it if I got roughed up. It didn't occur to me for years that people did this on purpose, and it took longer than that to find someone who was interested in showing me what it was like beating the hell out of someone you--" _love_, he thinks, swallowing the word almost automatically, "cared for. I remember being so addicted at first it was almost scary. Couldn't wait to get home."

"I remember that feeling," Bill says with a laugh. "Except it was always tempered with the wish that I'd earn my damn leathers and get off my knees."

"Oh, God, I'd love to see that," Sean says. He goes red around the ears again as soon as he realizes what it might have sounded like. "You in your leathers," he clarifies.

"That can be arranged," Bill says. "Now if you'd meant me on my knees... never again."

"You're not going to get any complaints from me about that," Sean murmurs, nuzzling at Bill's knee again. "I could be perfectly happy never switching up again. Just need someone who wants that from me."

"You don't think you'll miss it?" Bill asks, petting Sean idly.

"Not really," Sean murmurs, very much enjoying the way Bill's touching him. "I've gone through phases where -- if I was on top a good deal -- I'd feel a need to switch down. But I've never felt it the other way around. I'm happy on my knees."

"You look good there," Bill says. "And you're good at it. Better than most people in the business, really."

"You're going to make me blush again, master," Sean murmurs. He shakes his head. "I know I'm good," he says. "But it's not about being better than most people; I think I'm just better for you. And God, that feels good."

"I'm glad," Bill says, with an affectionate tug on Sean's collar. "Because I happen to agree with both statements."

Now it's not so much blushing as purring softly and getting hard; having his collar tugged on will do that. "You're good for me, too," he says softly. "I'm damn glad I'm staying."

"Good," Bill says, tugging a little more, just to see Sean's reaction.

Sean's purr is a little louder this time, and he settles his posture again, hands behind his back and knees spread. "Feels good, master."

"Does it, now?" Bill asks, pulling the collar even tighter. "Why don't you get your mouth here so I can choke you in more than one way?"

Sean doesn't need to be told twice. He follows Bill's tug until his face is pressed between Bill's legs, breath hot and heavy over Bill's cock.

"Oh, that's nice," Bill says, revising his plans a little. "Let's just feel your mouth on my jeans for a little while. Convince me to unzip them."

"Mmmm, yes, master," Sean murmurs, inhaling deeply. Bill smells so good -- the rough scent of denim, almost as good as leather under the right circumstances, plus Bill's own sweat and scent. Sean licks from the seam all the way up the zipper and leaves hot, wet kisses on his way back down, moaning as he goes. _Fuck, he smells good. So fucking good._

"Good boy," Bill says, pulling Sean's collar up tight enough that Sean will have to pull against it to reach Bill's crotch.

Sean's more than willing to do that, and the way it tightens his collar and gives him something to choke against is just another reason to keep going. It's not taking long to reach the place where all that matters is how he's able to serve his master, where all the pleasure he's getting from it is because he's pleasing Bill. He's getting Bill's jeans damp now, tongue stroking over rough fabric, and he opens his mouth wide and tries to suck hard right where the head of Bill's cock should be.

"That's it, boy," Bill says, giving Sean a little slack. "Fuck, but you've got a good mouth on you." He reaches down and pushes Sean's face down and then pulls on the collar with his other hand. He loves this, loves watching a boy struggle between his instinct to breathe and his need to serve.

Sean doesn't have air to spare for a whimper, but he wishes he did. He pushes closer, licks and sucks and gets Bill's crotch thoroughly wet, and then he's got to try to get a breath.

This time Bill allows it, although he might not at another time. He's got a damn good idea just how far you can push a boy, and he knows that Sean's not anywhere close to the danger line. _I'll wait to push him there when he's actually got my cock right in his face._

"Go ahead then, boy," he says. "Get it out. No hands."

"Mmmm." Sean grins up at Bill for half a second before leaning in again and getting his teeth on Bill's jeans, tugging so he can pop the button open. He has to nuzzle in to get at the zipper, nudging the folds of fabric apart, and then he flicks his tongue out, getting the zipper between his teeth and carefully pulling it down.

From there it's a little more work to nuzzle in, open Bill's fly wide so he can lick and nudge and work Bill's cock out. When he's finally got it, he gives it a wide, broad lick all the way from base to tip, practically in celebration.

Not in the mood for foreplay, Bill grabs onto Sean's hair and all but drags Sean down on his cock. "Get in there and suck it, boy," he growls, fingers tightening hard in Sean's hair.

Sean yelps and gets to work, opening his mouth wide and sucking Bill's cock down hard, not stopping until he chokes. _Fuck, he tastes so good._

"That's better, boy," Bill says. "I like the way you feel when you're fucking choking on it." He tugs lightly at the collar. "And you like the way it feels, don't you, whore?"

_I fucking do, master,_ Sean thinks. He can't say it, but he can push down harder, choking himself against Bill's cock and the collar, and swallow hard, using his mouth to show Bill exactly how much he loves it.

Bill makes Sean work for each breath, always pushing him just a little but never too far. There's something exciting about the level of control required; it's good to know that even while getting a blowjob, he's still capable of running the show.

And it's good for Sean feeling so completely controlled, from the motions of his mouth to the timing of his breaths. It's easy just to sink into the sensations, to serve without thinking of anything but Bill and the way he tastes and how much he wants to be good for him. _Love this. Christ, he's so good._

Bill lets Sean get him close before he pulls Sean off by the collar. _Have to watch that next time he's filming,_ he thinks. "Down, boy," he growls, fishing in the pocket of his jeans for lube and a condom. "On your back, legs apart."

Sean nods and stretches out, spreading his legs and pulling his knees up, using his hands to stretch them back further. "Please, master," he whispers, voice just this side of rough from having his throat fucked. "Please, master, please fuck your slut, slut's begging for it."

"Someday," Bill says, stripping off his clothes quickly, "I'll lay you out like this and make you beg until you're hoarse for it." He grins as he rolls on the condom and slicks himself with a thin coat of lube. "Today, however, I want to see what you look like when I fuck you with my hand on your throat."

With no more preparation, he moves in between Sean's legs and pushes into Sean with one hard thrust.

Sean barely has time to react to Bill's words before he's reacting to Bill shoving into his body. His head tilts back involuntarily, exposing his throat, and he gasps out a breath. "Fuck, I love begging for you," he groans. "Please, master -- please -- oh God -- please let me have your hand on my throat..."

Balancing himself on one hand on the floor, Bill reaches for Sean's throat with the other. Pressing his fingers tightly against the collar, he begins to squeeze as he starts fucking Sean with slow, steady strokes.

It's hard to decide what's better: the way Bill's grip accentuates the collar or the way it's leaving Sean lightheaded as it becomes harder and harder to get air. He tries to moan, but what he comes up with is just a tightening in his chest. There's a thrill to that, and it's exactly why breathplay's always interested him. _God, he's good at this._

Sean looks fantastic like this, gasping and looking desperate, and Bill fights his own orgasm as long as he can just so he can watch Sean. "My boy's ... such a ... fucking whore," he gasps, once more tightening his grip.

Sean's mouth opens at that -- God, he loves the way Bill talks during sex -- but he can't make a sound, and instead all he can do is lie here and get fucked and love it. He's not even thinking in words anymore; just concepts like _more_ and _please_ and _yours_. More than anything it's _yours_, and he arches his neck up against Bill's palm, trying to give that to him. _Yours._

Forcing his fingers to relax, Bill gives Sean a chance to catch his breath. "I'm going to choke you again," he growls. "And you're going to come from it, boy." Almost as soon as he's done speaking, his hand tightens again, hard this time, hard enough to leave marks later, and he slams into Sean, doing his best to push Sean over the edge.

It's another case of a moment where Sean wants to scream and can't, but this time he can come. And he does -- long and hard, pulses streaking across his stomach, and it feels like it's never going to end.

Sean looks so damn good like that and Bill stares for a moment, trying to capture the image of his boy coming while unable to breathe. And then his hand falls away and he comes with a shout while Sean gasps for breath under him.

Sean reaches up for Bill and clings hard, still panting and trying to get his breathing to even out as he comes down from it all. "Christ," he gasps, "master, so fucking good, thank you, thank you..."

"Jesus, yes," Bill says, rolling to one side so he can hold Sean close. "Fuck, but you're amazing, boy."

Clinging to Bill feels good, but the fact that Sean can let himself cling feels even better. It's something he hopes he never takes for granted. "So are you, master," he murmurs. "So bloody goddamned amazing."

"I saw these chain and leather choke collars," Bill says, toying with Sean's collar. "We might be able to have a bit of fun with one of those."

"I'd like that," Sean says, almost purring. "It's funny; breathplay was never my kink before. I've done it from the top, but it never really got to me from the bottom. Love it with you, though."

"I've always liked it," Bill says with a slight grin. "It appeals to my love of edgeplay and my control freak nature. And I do appreciate that you trust me enough to do some of the edgier things we do."

Sean purrs as he snuggles closer. "I like the way it feels," he says, "trusting you as much as I do. Sometimes that's a turn-on in its own right. You make me feel safe." He buries his face in Bill's chest for a second. "That probably makes me sound horribly boring -- getting off on feeling safe..."

"Not at all," Bill says. "Particularly when you think about how far out on the edge you'll go to get that feeling. Kind of like feeling safe because there's a parachute on your back when you jump out of the plane."

Sean makes a horrified noise at the idea of jumping out of a plane and then laughs at himself. "Given the option between skydiving and, Christ, I don't know, sounds or electrical play or punch-fucking, I'm not going to pick skydiving."

"Sounds are interesting," Bill says thoughtfully, glancing at Sean to gauge his reaction. Sean's squirming just a little and his face is red, and Bill can't help laughing. "I was actually joking," he explains, "although you don't seem that put off by the idea."

"I'm finding a hell of a lot of things turn me on if I'm thinking of you doing them to me," Sean says, grinning sheepishly. "Never had anyone try sounds on me before, though."

"Well, if you're curious," Bill says with a smile, "I could get a set and use them on you. Takes a lot of trust, you know."

"I've never been curious before," Sean admits, "but... I'd trust you that far. It could be interesting." He nuzzles Bill's neck and just inhales; Bill smells so damned good, comforting. He grins. "And here I'd expected the punch-fucking to get your attention first."

"Ah, but I'd always intended to do that to you, boy," Bill says with a smirk.

"Oh, _well_," Sean says, grinning back and having to resist the urge to lick Bill's lips, "then your slave's looking forward to it, master."

"My slave's a slut," Bill says with a shake of his head. "So tragic..."

Sean snickers, burying it against Bill's neck. "Must keep you up nights trying to figure out how to deal with him, master."

"I'm going grey before my time," Bill says, sounding put upon as he holds Sean close. "So, should I get in touch with the redoubtable Mr. Neeson about using his boy?"

"Yes, please," Sean says. He's having the somewhat odd thought that he wouldn't mind seeing Bill go grey at all, and that the grey hairs Bill has already suit him nicely, and none of that's anything he feels like saying out loud, so he simply snuggles closer and grins. _He feels good._

_-end-_


End file.
